


Minghao x hansol A/B/O smut

by smollie21368



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smollie21368/pseuds/smollie21368
Summary: Hansol's heat starts during practice and Minghao is more than willing to help





	Minghao x hansol A/B/O smut

Alpha! minghao  
Omega! Vernon  
I'm doing this with my wattpad friend  
I'm hansol  
She's minghao  
Leggo  
_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--__--__-_-_-

Practice was utter hell, after hours of practicing the choreography to the songs for the next concert, hansol was on the ground panting before he remembered something 'shit did i take my suppresents today?'

Minghao smelled a sweet omega scent around the practice room that was surely stronger than the others and growled quietly, he was aroused. He looked around subtly before landing his eyes on Hansol, who was more flushed than usual.

Hansols was now starting to whimper catching the attention of the rest of the group "vernon are you okay?" Jeonghan one of the other omegas of the group asked, vernon groaned "forgot suprressents... To hot... Heat" he panted between his sentences

Minghao suddenly stood up, without a word picking up Hansol bridal style and carrying him out. The shouts of the members were fading as he walked further. “I’ll help you okay?” Not get the suppressants, but something more.. exciting. He was just barely holding himself back from how sexy Hansol smelled and looked.

Hansol whimpered as he caught scent of minghao as he was carried off to one of the abandoned offices in the building, all he could feel was the blasing heat underneath his skin, hear his thumping heart against his chest and smell Minghao's addicting chocolate mint scent as his own strawberry cream scent collided with the elders, "hyung hurry... Need you now" he moaned

Minghao growled and locked the door behind him before pinning Hansol down onto the desk, grinding down in between his legs. “I’m gonna fuck you so good baby boy.. god you just want your wet heat around my thick cock huh?” He pulled out his member and stroked it a few times, seeing Hansol lick his lips gave him an idea. “Why don’t you come over here and give your hyung a blowjob hm? Then maybe I’ll consider fucking you senseless and impregnating your slutty hole.” He sat back into an office chair and waited.

Hansol whimpered at minghaos husky command, quickly dropping to his knees and crawled over to minghao, panting as he struggled to get minghaos dick out of his pants, eventually he pulled it out, gasping as he saw how big it was and the knot at the base had him keening, looking up at the older innocently. He started to lick from the knot up before taking the head into his mouth

Minghao groaned and combed his fingers through Hansol’s hair, tugging harshly as his lustful gaze pierced into the other’s head. “Fuck..” He muttered, trying not to roughly mouth fuck him right then and there. It was such a beautiful sight too. His baby, dropped down onto his knees and sucking him off like a good boy, god- he wants to ruin him.

Hansol whimpered as he started to palm at his buldge, emitting more of his scent to tempt minghao quicker, god the boy just wanted to be wreacked and with minghao tugging at his hair it isnt helping, pulling off he started to stroke minghao. "Please hurry... Need alpha cock now" he pleaded submissively

“Did I fucking say to pull off? Continue sucking you omega slut, you’re not getting cock until I cum understand?” Minghao pulled Hansol’s head up to face him by the hair strands, growling and thrusting his cock back into his mouth to the back of his throat roughly. “Fuck your mouth pussy feels so good!”

Vernon moaned at degraded him as he took the older deeper nearly chocking as he reached his knot, moaning at the the olders strong scent sending vibrations down minghao cock and he continued to palm himself as he felt himself start to heavily slick his entrance moaning as he reached into his sweatpants to start to finger himself

Minghao threw his head back and groaned deeply, reaching a few more sloppy thrusts before exploding his seed inside Hansol’s mouth. He held his head in place, making him drink it down before pulling away, panting harshly as he watched Hansol continue with fingering himself. “Fuck baby.. hurry up and ride your hyung’s cock if you don’t wanna get punished..”

Hansols eyes were dialated as he quickly pushed off his pants and boxers as he quickly climbed onto minghaos lap guiding his cock to his entrance before plunging down on it letting out a high pitched moan "hyuunnnggg! You're sooo biggg!" His voice went an octave higher as he started to bounce

Minghao’s eyes were blown out and he licked his lips hungrily, breathing in his delicious scent before thrusting up roughly in time with Hansol’s bounces. It was so tight, such a wet heat, he wanted to impregnate him, his band member. “Fuck fuck fuck! Bounce faster!” He groaned and slapped his ass.

Hansol started to whine as he started to speed up, girpping minghaos shoulders as his heat started to fully hit him with full swing, he started to try and pull of his shirt as the heat started to be unbareable even with minghaos cock in his asss

Minghao helped him in pulling the unnecessary piece of clothing off and dived in to make hickeys and love bites all over his torso. He licked up and proceeded to mark and claim Hansol as his with a bite to the neck. To avoid all this pain, he continued to swiftly thrust into his prostate, twitching his anticipation of getting closer to orgasm.

Hansol was practically screaming from the pleasure of being claimed by an alpha and the constant thrusts into his prostate "alpha! I'm gonna cummm!" The younger dragged out while trying to bounce faster to chase his orgasam

Minghao grunted and thrusted faster and rougher than ever, “I’m gonna give you my pu-pups!” He then came deep in him.

Hansol moaned loudly as he felt minghaos cum fill him up before he came with gusto himself only to want morw "alpha, knot me pleaseee!"he whined "moree"

Minghao licked his lips and thrusted more against Hansol’s prostate, abusing it roughly as he tugged his hair back to the threads. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” His gravelly tone whispered in his ear as he released more of his fluid inside, overflowing and dribbling onto the floor.

"Y-yes please minghao i'll do anything, just please knot me" hansol whined as he rocked down onto minghao cock more

Minghao groaned and rutted against him, staying still so the seed stayed inside for good, that Hansol would be pregnant.

Hansol moaned as he tried pushing down onto minghaos knot so the bulging flesh could enter his hole "pleaassseee knot me, plug me up so no cum leaves, so i can have your pups"

Minghao smirked and thrusted roughly against his womb, staying still so no seed left FOR SURE. “Better baby?”

Hansol moaned "yesssssss!" He dove in for a passionate kiss as he came for the second time

Minghao groaned and kissed back roughly, cumming for a third time so only minimal seed dribbled out from overflowing.

Parting from the kiss hansol felt his heat sizzle to a stop, "wait whats going to happen if i get pregnant? Would i still be able perform? Can i even take care of a baby?!" Hansol started to panic

Minghao rolled his eyes, kissing at his cheeks. “Calm down. We can just say that you’ve had an injury and need to take.. a few months off.”

"A few months, you mean 9 months" hansol replied keening at the affection

“Just relax, it’ll be fine Hansol-ah!”

Hansol giggled as he rested his head on minghaos head "do you think the others are going to lile being uncles?"

“Duh, but I feel like they’ll be too touchy with our kid ya know?” Our. The special word that signified Minghao he was a part of this. It made him happy.

Hansol giggled while nodding snuggling into Minghao "do you wanna take a bath now? We're kinda sticky"

Minghao smiled and bridal style picked up Hansol, "yea let's"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and please remember to stay happy, stay nerdy and stay you. Bye!


End file.
